1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wireless based positioning method and apparatus that allows a user employing a handheld device to determine his location in a building.
2. Background
The ability to employ wireless network access points, for example 802.11 nodes, to determine a user's position information has been limited. These wireless networks, which are commonly available in most commercial environments, currently have limited use in terms of location determinations because the network users need to access a map or database containing advanced knowledge of the environment. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for wireless based positioning within a structure containing a wireless network.